


【鳴佐】『狂愛 Eros & Philia』-37(四戰後/R18慎/病)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【鳴佐】『狂愛 Eros & Philia』-37(四戰後/R18慎/病)

# 四戰後/整體R18/慎/病

#此文的佐助瘋狂愛著鳴人

#有性/沉/癮的佐

#OOC 狗血

語落同時佐助跪起身轉而跨坐到鳴人身上，臀部正好隔著一層布料緊貼鳴人跨下他刻意磨蹭了一下感受到對方身體已經做出自然反應半硬了起來。接著佐助伸手撫上鳴人胸前找到上衣的拉鍊慢慢拉下不過動作到一半時卻被鳴人給捉住手腕制止。

「等等……這裡不好吧我說，而且你……。」他的確因為佐助被監禁有好一陣子兩人沒有身體上的交流，所以他生理反應自然特別快就是剛才佐助只是磨了兩下他褲子裡的傢伙就整個興奮起來。雖說如此他的理智總歸還是站了上風，現在不管說是時間還是地點都不盡人意。

一來他們可沒有在荒郊野外做過，也就是所謂野戰什麼的，說他沒有妄想過是不可能，不過比起室內外頭環境不好不說現在天色暗了又在山上氣溫也是偏冷的，而且這一來旅遊本就是為了調養佐助在監獄待了一陣子後狀況不好的身體。

「你不想要嗎?」佐助問到，他們分開了好一段日子其實早在他出獄第一天本就打算和鳴人乾柴烈火一番，可身體狀況不怎麼好鳴人也沒那個意思。

「……」說不想要不可能，這也是他一直糾結的問題，每次佐助這麼問他時他都知道自己心裡瘋狂的想要擁抱對方，卻總是覺得不是時機，像是現在他會擔心佐助生病即使對方自認為絕不會有問題。

「不會有人。」見鳴人不說話佐助低頭淡淡的望著鳴人重複了一次他最初邀約時的話，他們上山時他也一路觀察四周並沒有其他人的氣息，這個時間會逗留在山上的本來就少了，如果是旅遊旺季還不好說現在實在不大可能有人經過。

「不是這個問題，天色晚了有些涼，你感冒了怎麼辦我說。」鳴人說著推著佐助坐起身對方還是跪在他身前到看不太出來有一絲要退讓的意思，鳴人捏了一下微微皺起眉頭的佐助臉頰被對方側了一下頭閃開讓鳴人也就指尖蹭了一下。佐助微微低著頭吊著眼望著他到還真有幾分無辜的模樣讓鳴人有些無奈的問到:「我們回旅店?嗯?」

就某一方面來說佐助固執的個性到也沒有真的隨著年紀增長完全磨平，鳴人好聲好氣的哄聲下佐助硬是沒有理會用行動表是的一切。他推開鳴人的手傾身吻上對方用身體的重量一下子把鳴人壓倒在草地上，唇齒交纏鳴人回過神時已經被對方撬開牙關舌頭纏繞再一起，過多的唾液都延著嘴角流下，另一邊佐助手也沒閒著往下乾脆的直接伸進鳴人的褲頭觸碰到那硬挺的部位時自信的哼笑了聲:「明明有感覺了。」

說實話這種情況下要沒有反應鳴人還真的做不到，只是理智上告訴自己這可不是一個好選擇，可看來佐助可不在乎他的理智線。

「我覺得不好佐助，或許我們可以考慮先回旅店?」鳴人抓住佐助的肩膀稍微拉開兩人的距離，他知道只要佐助不答應那他可別想走。

「我喜歡這裡。」佐助輕易掙脫開鳴人的箝制俯下深埋在他胸前蹭了蹭頗有幾分撒嬌的模樣，他喜歡這裡為什麼?或許因為這裡很安靜整個山頭大概只有他們兩個人類，或許是他堅信再晚一點能看見星空，還有他根本不想浪費時間走回旅店，他想要鳴人渴望鳴人就是現在、迫切的需要感受對方的存在。

佐助感受到鳴人溫熱的掌心撫上自己後腦勺，一下又一下的順著髮絲，他抬起頭和鳴人對上眼他知道鳴人不會再推辭滿足的勾起嘴角。

※

只要有了個開頭一切都發展的順理成章，他們在擁吻中互相拖去衣服，佐助的浴衣是租來的鳴人怕用壞小心的脫下對方身上的羽織放在一旁，把自己的運動外套墊在草地上翻身讓佐助躺在上頭。

佐助伸出手勾著鳴人的頸部雙腿也跟著纏上對方的腰肢腳上的木屐早被甩到一旁，浴衣也早因為兩人的動作凌亂不堪大敞開著胸襟，鳴人順勢把領口拉的更下露出對方細嫩的肩頭一口就咬上留下了一個牙印。佐助吃痛側過頭看見上臂上一圈明顯的齒痕倒是沒有抱怨反而瞇著眼露出微笑抬起腰下身貼著鳴人褲襠裡勃發的性器蹭了蹭低聲說道:「快點?」

「嗯……會不會冷?」拉開佐助腰帶前鳴人忍不住又問了一聲，他自己體溫偏高夜裡溫度稍涼他是不在意不過就還是擔心佐助會著涼。

「……你讓我熱起來不就好了。」眨了下眼佐助壓低聲音在鳴人耳邊低語，這樣挑逗一般的回答的確是佐助的風格。而且他覺得只要靠近鳴人就很溫暖，這或許和鳴人偏高體溫有關不過他沒有對鳴人說。

鳴人也不再廢話拉開佐助浴衣的腰帶撫上對方早已吐著半透明液體的性器上下套弄再藉著佐助自身分泌的潤滑液滑過會陰處來到好一陣子沒被使用過的蜜穴。觸碰倒入口時佐助輕顫了下鳴人低下頭來吻著他的膝蓋一手揉著他的腿根讓他放鬆一邊放入兩指慢慢的開拓。

好一陣子沒有被入侵過的地方只是迎來兩根手指就迫不及待的緊緊吸附，鳴人動作越是細心緩慢佐助心裡就越著急，這樣緩慢的擴張對他簡直是精神上的折磨，他想要鳴人，要確確實實的感受對方，這樣磨磨蹭蹭的不如直接插入來得好受一點。

於是在鳴人還耐著性子放入第三根手指慢慢轉動時佐助就伸手拉出他的手在鳴人還沒反應過來時他已經被翻身壓在地上，佐助跨坐在他身上拉開他褲子的拉鍊，再看見鳴人碩大的陰莖從褲頭裡解放出來時佐助明顯的舔了一下嘴角。

「欸欸欸，佐助小心點。」鳴人看著佐助扶住自己的性器底在跪在他身上，前端觸碰到一縮一縮穴口。

「沒事、嗚!」佐助給了一個肯定句就直直扶著鳴人的性器沉下腰，可瞬間被擴張的極致還是讓他不住發出一聲悶坑。

大概沒有流血，但是……可能太久沒做還是有點疼。

鳴人的性器卡在一半，多半是因為擴張做的不足兩人都有些難受，佐助緩了緩倒是心一橫直接坐了下去，這一下又是讓他直接軟了腰不過倒是沒在哼出聲來。鳴人這便道是整個進入後爽到不行，佐助裡面還是衣樣又軟又熱，限在他能忍住不動已經是最大的理智了。

過了一會兒佐助也習慣了身體裡的東西慢慢爬起身吻上鳴人的唇一邊嘗試開始慢慢擺動腰肢，鳴人在對方唇上回應的啃了幾口雙手隔著布料揉上富有彈性的臀肉低聲說道:「那我動了?」

TBC


End file.
